Frawley
|team = Red |teamseniority = 2/2/2006 |statisticsdate = 12/4/2010 |totalpop = 104,636 |litrate = 100 |religion = None |currency = Dollar |infra = 12,000.00 |nationstrength = 57,901.521 |rank = 1905 |landarea = 4,631.763 mile diameter |nativeresources = }} Frawley is the 9th and current Emperor of the New Pacific Order, as well as one of the oldest nations in Cyber Nations, founding his original nation on February 6, 2006. Early on, when playing competitively, the Nation of Frawley reached a peak rank of #19 and was the first nation to breach the 10,000 infrastructure barrier, narrowly beating the closest competitors, stured and Bakunin's Dream. New Pacific Order Membership to the New Pacific Order was granted to Frawley on 14 March 2006. As a new member, Frawley kept behind the scenes, and learned the ropes during the Citrus War and ICSN Debacle. At the time of the Second Polar War, Frawley believed he had learned enough to begin to take a much more active role. Lieutenant Frawley was offered the position of Lieutenant of Epsilon Battalion in NPO's just prior to the Great War. During his command, Epsilon, being mainly midsize nations, took the brunt of the CoaLUEtion attack. Despite this, the battalion still managed to send the most aid out during the war, helped vastly by the efforts of Quartermaster Stryker90. In addition, Frawley drew up the famous Great War Target List, a first attempt at intra-battalion coordination. After this conflict Frawley had a month break before he returned to activity as Zeta Lieutenant. During his tenure, Frawley initiated a new target reporting protocol that stood as standard until the eventual implementation of newer protocols in late 2008. Frawley continued to have a military career until his eventual appointment to the 10th Alliance Council. His activity in the Military, however, had suffered as a result of his appointment as a Bank Executive, in charge of the War Department. His final Lieutenancy was of Omega Battalion. Bank membership Frawley joined Pacifica's during the great reforms prior to the Great War. He quickly rose through the ranks and soon became Head of the War Aid Department, as a Bank Executive. During his tenure as HoWA, the War Division handled in excess of 300 aid requests as well as many aid trees. The total aid that was organized by the bank during Frawley’s tenure exceeded $30 billion Francos. The total aid given by the nation of Frawley itself is currently 2.556 billion Francos. Frawley was been the first member of the NPO to cross the $100 million, $200 million, $500 million, and $1 billion dollar thresholds for sent aid, and despite his retirement, still ranks within the top three due to his nation's age. After his successful tenure as HoWA, Frawley was promoted to Chairman of the Bank. He had a long and auspicious career as Bank Chairman, but stepped down due to increased duties and less time. He was replaced as Bank Chairman by Lord Strider. Alliance council Frawley served in the November Alliance Council of the New Pacific Order, appointed by Dilber after the resignation of Hechal. During his stay as an AC member, numerous treaties were signed, including the original MDP with CIS. One of Frawley's other contributions was the initial draft of the treaty that became known as the "World Unity Treaty" (WUT). Field marshall At the start of December, Frawley was promoted to one of the most powerful positions within the New Pacific Order military, Field Marshall. His role then included complete war strategy and management of the New Pacific Order's war machine. Coupled with his banking duties, this made a combination that until the appointment of Anthony allowed great co-ordination and effective management of rogues and wars. Imperial Officer Frawley was appointed as the Officer of Economic Affairs in the first great reformation. This position put Frawley in charge of all economic activity within the Order. His main focus was managing the Bank and the , which at the time was regarded to be the pinnacle of economic achievement by many in CN. For his service to the New Pacific Order, Frawley was awarded the title Standartenbankier. Now in retirement, he offers his input on economic issues facing the bank to ensure that the bank is well-organized and prepared to assist his Comrades in the Order. Awards Wars Leadership Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order